Details disclosed in this section merely offer background information as to embodiments of the present invention and do not constitute prior art.
With the remarkable development of a mobile communication network and related technologies, mobile communication devices have outgrown a typical category of simple communication devices or information providing devices and are now evolving into total entertainment devices.
In addition, technologies for short-range communication between devices are now developing rapidly, and a mobile communication device often has a function of short-range communication such as NFC (Near Field Communication) or Bluetooth as well as a communication function using a mobile communication network.
NFC covers a narrower communication range and needs an additional wireless chip, whereas Bluetooth covers a wider communication range and is inherently applied to most of recent mobile communication devices. Therefore, a variety of communication services using Bluetooth are developed and launched.
Recently, Bluetooth low energy (BLE) technology (Bluetooth 4.0) has been widely used in smart phones, retail geofencing, mobile payment, and the like.
Meanwhile, in recent years, various services are offered through applications that can be executed in such mobile communication terminals. For example, various kinds of applications such as a communication application including a messenger application for chatting with a lot of users by transmitting and receiving a message, an electronic wallet application for offering various membership cards, discount coupons, saving cards, and the like. In particular, the electronic wallet application has a feature that the user can conveniently use a member store service by integrally managing the membership card, the discount coupon, and the saving card for the member store.
A service such as a membership card managed in the electronic wallet application manages a user's own membership card through each unique account, which makes it difficult for a user to lend such a membership card to a friend. In addition, in order for a user to lend a membership card to a friend, it is necessary to directly transmit a mobile communication terminal or to share user's personal account information, thus posing a problem regarding an exposure of personal information.